


Kryptonian Seduction Plan Alpha

by Smut (UnknownUnseenUnheard)



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Kon-El, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Kon-El, Rimming, Smut, kon being a dork, tim fucking his brains out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Smut
Summary: ABO AU where only Kryptonians have heats/ruts/etc. Tim is always the most patient before Kon's upcoming heat - which, unhelpfully, makes Kon antsy in return. Mostly, he just hates waiting. (No m-preg or knotting)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Kryptonian Seduction Plan Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TimKon Secret Santa for Softcots. Hope you enjoy

The second Conner Kon El Kent woke up, he could feel it. As he laid there in bed, resisting the urge to swear, he could feel the heat start to pool up in his center. 

Early.

It was hitting early. Way early.

Normally, Kon loved his Kryptonians biology. 

Who wouldn’t?

He was stronger, faster, more durable than practically anyone on the planet. He could disintegrate objects on physical contact, could fly, see through walls, was damn near unstable, soaked in the sun and had perfect skin. He could eat as much as he wanted to without having to worry about it messing with his figure, ect. 

All and all, it was pretty good. 

Most of the time.

If there was one thing Kon hated about his Kryptonian biology… It was his goddamn heats.

And, of course, Kon had to have a heat. Oh, no, he couldn’t have ruts like Clark, or just skip the whole thing altogether like Kara. Kon had lucked out and had been born an omega. Oh, sure, the sex when he was in that state was phenomenal, but the lack of control...

Kon didn’t like it. 

He didn’t like how his body rebelled on him, how it began to act out against him. How it made him hunger, how it bent his will and filled his thoughts with an endlesss mantra of sex, sex, sex. 

Kon craved to be taken, felt that itch screaming at him that he needed someone to mount him. To pin him down and have their way with him. Clark, on the other hand? Clark was the opposite.

Kon stopped those thoughts then and there. Nope, not thinking about that, nope. Not right now, not in this state. Do Not. 

The only one who’s lucked out of the whole thing was Kara. She was a Beta. Kon wasn’t going to even bother denying that he was jealous of that fact.

None of them knew what Jon was yet. They wouldn't for another few years. And, frankly, Kon did not want to find out. 

Either way, Kon could feel his heat. He could feel it coming up. He could feel that warmth building up in his loins, and he knew it had already begun.

Which meant…

Kon bit his lip.

It meant, he’d have to go to Tim. 

Kon didn’t trust anyone else with his heats. Hell, before he had started dating Tim, Kon’s response to his heats had been to lock himself away in the Fortress of Solitude, waiting them out until they faded. With Tim, however, Kon could trust him. He could give himself, freely. Hell, out of his heats, he and Tim liked to switch it up and Kon was always down to bottom whenever Tim wanted to top.

Heats, however, were different.

There was no choice.

Just raw need.

The only choice Kon could make was before, because during? During those heats, his mind was a haze of wanton need.

Kon knew what he needed.

He also knew that the second Tim figured it out, and Tim always did because it was Tim so of course he did… He’d hold back and make Kon wait until his mind was lost completely. 

Which, of course, made it worse because it made him crave it more. Tim, being an utter little shit, would enjoy every second of that before giving Kon what he needed.

Hm…

Maybe Kon could trick him into thinking he just wanted sex, none heat related? Yeah, Kon could do that! He just couldn’t be too obvious about it, and then he could get what he wanted. Mind made up, Kon rose up off of the bed and put on some clothes, ears already honing in on Tim’s heartbeat. Kon could do this, he could.

He could just imagine it now. Kon felt the phantom surge, the memory of Tim’s cock, sliding in just right. The way Tim would locate his prostate then hit it unending precision that left him a moaning mess, just the way they both liked it. 

This was gonna be a piece of cake!

* * *

Tim pulled back, eyebrows arched.

Beneath him, Kon blinked at him innocently, legs spread to accommodate Tim between them. When Kon had shown up, waking Tim in bed with breakfast, of all things, Tim had been pleasantly surprised. 

Pleasantly surprised, and suspicious.

Kon looked up at him hopefully, big doe eyes blinking up at him as he smiled up at Tim.

Tim narrowed his eyes.

“Your heat started early, didn’t it?”

Kon cursed.

Laughing, Tim rolled off Kon to lay beside him while Kon continued swearing.

“How do you always know?!” Kon demanded.

 _Because you never wanna admit when you're eager to bottom unless I force it out of you otherwise_ , Tim thought. Externally, he said, “Trade secret.”

Kon pouted at him, a cute little expression on a hunk of a man.

“Timmmmm,” Kon whined, fist hitting the bed sheet softly between them. “I need to get dicked down.” Kon stated bluntly.

“Konnnnnnn,” Tim taunted, “I’m not fucking you until your heat hits. That’s when its best,” Tim told his boyfriend.

What he really meant was, if he started now, Kon would become utterly insatiable until the end of his heat, and Tim… Well, there was a reason he had a wide array of sex toys that he’d purchased specifically for Kon. He physically would not be able to put up with Kon’s super libido. 

Kon continued pouting at him. Sitting up properly, Kon pointed a single finger at tim. Tim resisted the urge to bite it. “I’m gonna seduce you,” Kon claimed, not for the first time either. 

There was only but one proper response to such a threat. 

Ignoring him, Tim reached over Kon to the tray of abandoned food Kon had brought him. Taking a piece of toast, Tim laid back down next to his boyfriend and started chewing.

“Uh huh,” Tim said, mouth full. Kon’s nose scrunched in distaste. “Good luck with that,” Tim beamed.

The Kryptonian’s eyes narrowed. 

“Is that a challenge, Timothy?”

Tim swallowed before wiping a bit of jam that had spilled over onto his lips with his finger. Sucking down on it, Tim smirked at Kon.

“Would you have it any other way?”

* * *

Tim was trying to fill out reports at Titan’s Tower. The key word here being ‘trying’, because someone was rather insistently attempting to distract him with needy behavior, which Tim could normally shrug off like it was nothing. Kon, however, was insistent, all while keeping away a slight distance.

Which Tim had agreed to. It was all part of the game. Kon would keep trying to seduce Tim until he gave, or Kon would give up and wait until he was in full blown heat, desperate for every inch of Tim, just the way Tim preferred it.

Tim would like to state that he never lost. That would be a lie. Conner could be very… Persuasive. 

This, however? This was getting slightly ridiculous. Why, you may ask?

Tim blinked.

Tim blinked again.

A third time, just to make sure.

Yup. 

He wasn’t dreaming. 

This is what he got for dating an utter dork of a man.

“Oh dear,” Kon said dramatically, bent completely over, booty shorts leaving absolutely nothing to Tim’s imagination. Tanned beefy legs and an ass Tim had literally bounced quarters off once in curiosity practically stared back at him as Kon… Picked up a pen off the ground.

For the fifth time. 

Still bent over, Kon looked back, straight at Tim, and wagged his ass. With his back arched like that, Kon painted a pretty picture, and it was all for him. Outside of his heats, Kon never wanted to admit when he wanted to bottom. He was too prideful for that, and instead made numerous hints here and there until Tim got the message.

During them, and the days leading up?

Kon would present himself without an ounce of shame, because he knew what he wanted and he knew Tim could give it.

Tim resisted the urge to twitch, especially since he’d not only looked, but had been caught looking. 

Kon stared right at him.

“I’m so sorry,” Kon simpered, “I just keep dropping this pen! Dosh golly, how silly of me!”

Tim actually did twitch that time. Kon’s expression wavered, a snort passing through his lips. Tim rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

“Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?”

Kon stood to full height before leaning forward, sliding the pen into Tim’s hair right above his ear. Kon’s warm breath trailed on Tim’s neck as Kon leaned back.

“Whatever do you mean?” Kon asked innocently.

There was nothing innocent about him, that was for sure. Kon was depraved long before Tim got his hands on him.

“Oh my god!” They heard a gagging voice.

Kon leapt away, sliding several feet back as both of them turned towards the newcomer.

Cassie stood at the door, gaping at them. Or, more specifically, at Conner. 

“What are you wearing?” Cassie demanded. 

Kon turned red for several seconds before the shameless nature of his heat reared its head again. Standing tall (in other words, Kon floated a bit because, while he might be taller than Tim by two inches, he was still short), Kon splayed our one of his mile long muscular legs, pressing his palm against the ocean of skin he was exposing. 

‘No, bad, look away, Tim’, Tim thought to himself. 

“What, you don’t like these? They bring out my legs, don’t you think?” Kon asked. 

Cassie arched an eyebrow, opened her mouth, and then closed it before shaking her head. 

“You know what? No. I do not want to know what strange mating rituals you two have,” Cassie stated bluntly. 

“Hey!” Tim exclaimed. “We do not have weird ‘mating rituals’!”

Tim could lie to the best of them. He could lie to Batman’s face and get away with it because he was just that good. This time, however?

In response, Cassie took one long look at him, another at Kon, and then back at Tim. Tim squirmed slightly. Even Tim couldn’t lie his way out of this one, not with Kon being so utterly blatant.

Kon dashed next to Cassie, arm draping over her.

“Cassieeeeee,” Kon whined. “Tim won’t fuck me.”

Tim turned ten different shades of red all at once as Cassie gaped. Kon pouted, any shame long gone, blasting right out the window.

Dignity, thy name was not Kon El...

* * *

It didn’t take the rest of the team long to figure out Kon was starting one of his heats

Mostly because Kon… Just outright said it.

“Why are you being so slutty?” Bart demanded.

“My heat’s starting and Tim is making me wait,” Kon reported.

Bart gaped and looked offended on Kon’s behalf.

Tim facepalmed.

* * *

Kon wondered if maybe the makeup was a bit overkill.

Honestly, though?

He was having wayyyyy too much fun with this.

Kon honestly hadn’t meant for the others to catch onto the fact that he was in heat. Normally, he liked to keep that aspect of himself on the downlow. Sure, his friends knew he had them because he’d freaked out the first time Clark had told him he’d eventually have them and Kon of course responding by telling them everything, but, other than Tim, none of them had actually seen it.

Cassie accidentally stumbling upon them because Kon was having too much fun messing with Tim to pay attention to his other senses, though?

That had been on him, and Kon had responded accordingly.

In other words, if he couldn’t hide, he’d be as blatant as physically possible.

Kon finished dabbing one last piece of makeup on. Glancing at the mirror, Kon took a step back and twirled a bit. Yup. Looking good. With a smirk, Kon turned to depart. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Tim’s face.

* * *

Tim sighed as he finally managed to get back home.

Tim could deal with a lot of things. He could deal with board meetings. He could deal with long hours and no sleep. He could deal with coordinating the Batfam and Young Justice on missions, and he was honestly glad he wasn’t in charge of either group anymore because that had been exhausting. He was accustomed to going long hours without rest, fighting criminal after criminal without end.

Nothing annoyed him more than having to attend a fucking Gala. Well, nothing except maybe Ra’s al Ghul and his annoying insistence that Tim join him. Still, that was not a very high standard, and Tim knew it. 

Gala’s were annoying, that was for sure. Tim had to suffer through more of them than any of the other Robins because, unlike them, he’d spent his early years being groomed in that life.

The life of rich snobs prancing around a room, giving each other false platitudes left and right. The whole concept just annoyed Tim, if he was being honest, but he was going to stop thinking about it. 

He was finally back at his apartment and he could relax. Tossing himself down onto the couch, Tim sighed, and thought of his boyfriend. 

Kon was upping up his seduction games. Which, honestly, just kept getting more and more ridiculous.

That being said, Tim should have expected this. He really, really should have, even if he really, really hadn’t. Kon always tried to seduce him when his heats neared. He just wasn’t as ridiculous about the whole thing as he was right now. Then again, he usually wasn’t caught. Cassie walking in had thrown them both for a loop, even if nothing… Explicit had been happening at the time.

Just as Tim was starting to nod off, not even bothering to take off his clothes, he heard it.

Careless Whisper started playing through the apartment. 

Tim blinked. Once. Twice. Three times for good measure.

No… Not even Kon would go this far.

Except, apparently, he would. 

Lights flared across the apartment as Kon strode into the room, wearing a dark red sleeveless dress that hugged his muscular figure and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Tim’s jaw dropped slightly, taken by utter surprise. Kon’s face was caked in messy make up that Kon clearly hadn’t known how to put on, and Tim was halfway convinced the only thing keeping Kon’s hair up like that was his tkk.

Kon smiled at him through lipstick smeared lips.

“Timothy,” Kon greeted before pausing. Eyes raking Tim up and down, Kon’s expression went from ‘I’m gonna seduce you and have my way with you’ straight to what Tim and the rest of the team had affectionately dubbed ‘momma bear’ mode. “You look exhausted. Where you about to nod off on the couch? You were, weren’t you. You were gonna nod off even though you complain about it every morning after you do that, weren’t you?” Kon demanded, hands on his lips.

“I’m not very tired now,” Tim admitted, straining to look at Kon’s face instead of how his figure filled out that dress. He could **_not_ **let Kon figure out the dress was actually getting to him, Kon would respond by over using it anytime his heats hit and Tim was only human and there was only so much he could take.

Kon wagged a finger at him. “Nuh uh, young man. I’m putting you right to bed, you can fuck me in the morning.”

Tim crossed his arms, an uninterested mask easily falling onto his face. Tim quickly brought his heart beat back under control. Lying to a Kryptonian was far harder than lying to a human, but Tim had managed before and he could manage again. 

“I’m not fucking you unless you’re in fullblown heat, Kon,” Tim stated bluntly.

In response, Kon strode up to him and Tim was convinced his boyfriend was going to straddle him right then and there. Instead, Kon leaned over him, pressed his lips to Tim’s cheek, and… Pulled two pair of handcuffs from behind the couch cushion?!

Kon stood to full height and twirled the Blue Kryptonite handcuffs around. Blue K… Meant to disable his powers completely. Which could only mean one thing. Tim looked up, eyes meeting Kon’s. 

“It’s hitting tonight?”

Kon nodded.

“I’ll be in full blown heat in probably… Six hours?” Kon guesstimated. “Which means, I’ll need these on me in one way or another,” Kon twirled the handcuffs again. 

The handcuffs, while fun, where a necessity.

Tim was only human. 

Conner was an alien demigod who’d once brought down an entire island using just the psychic aspect of his powers, nevermind the rest. Heats took away his control entirely. Tim might be safe from the whole thing, since Kon’s powers were more mental than physical, despite popular belief, but part of Gotham might not survive and the Bruce really would kill Tim’s boyfriend if they ever made the mistake of allowing that to happen. 

Tim eyes the handcuffs before narrowing his eyes at Kon himself.

“What?” Kon said innocently.

“Your heat was about to hit and you couldn’t wait another six hours before a seduction attempt?”

Kon snorted, standing tall and splaying a hand along his dress, bringing out the contours in the damn thing. “Please. I look killer in this. Don’t think I didn’t notice Timmy Junior standing for attention.”

Tim raised a single delicate eyebrow, false disinterest shown clearly on his face. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Kon.”

“Uh huh,” Kon rolled his eyes, and Tim yelped as he was swooped up. Powers dampened or not by the handcuffs he was currently holding, he was still a hundred and fifty pounds of pure Kansas beef. “You’re going to bed and you can rock my world in the morning and then I’ll make you breakfast in bed.”

Tim rolled his eyes. By the time they were done, Kon wouldn’t be doing much of anything other than become a drooling mess begging for more.

Kon took them to bed and laid straight down, dragging Tim with him as he wrapped his arms around him. Smiling, Kon grinned right down at Tim.

And Tim grinned right back before, quick as a viper, Tim pinned down the Kryptonian, snatched the handcuffs, clipped one end on Kon’s wrists and the other onto the bed, one hand and then the other, leaving the Kryptonian spread out with his arms tied on opposite ends of the bed.

Dazed by the sudden move, Conner could do nothing as Tim leaned back, satisfied, springing off the bed before Kon could try and stop him in a leg wrap maneuver. 

Kon blinked up at Tim, realization slowly dawning on him. Then, Kon yanked at the bonds.

“TIM,” he emphasized, pulling again. 

Going around the bed, Tim leaned down and pecked Kon on the cheek. 

“I want you begging and whimpering by the time I get back, sweetie,” Tim told him cheerfully.

Kon glared at him, pulling again at the bonds.

“Tim,” Kon said, teeth clenched. “Please let me go,”

Tim shook his head and and grinned. Leaning down so he was face to face with his boyfriend, Tim asked but a single question.

“Safety word?”

Kon’s jaw clenched again but he stubbornly remained silent. Good. That was going to make tomorrow so much fun. Standing, grin still plastered across his face, Tim turned to depart and Kon starting shouting after him. “See you in the morning, lover boy!”

Kon might be complaining now, but he’d thank him later.

That, and Kon still hadn’t said the safety word.

Nothing killed the sexual mood more than saying Lex Luthor’s name, that was for sure.

Whistling to himself, Tim departed, fully intent on coming back by morning to rock Kon’s world.

* * *

Kon’s eyes were blown wide open, pupils dilated to the point where the blue of his eyes were no longer visible, drowned out by darkness. He was squirming on the bed, struggling in vain against bonds he could never break. 

Kon felt warmth ripping along his skin, sweat dripping down his brow. Wet. He felt felt. Wet all over. Hot all over. Thirsty and hungry and needy.

He knew what he needed.

He knew what he needed **_now_ **.

“TIM!” Kon shouted. No response. Kon continued to shout, and again, until he was a moaning withering mess on the bed, desperate for one thing and one thing only. One thing he craved, above all things.

He needed to be taken. He needed to be filled. He needed Tim’s cock in him, hitting just the right places. He needed to feel each and every inch of it, needed it inside him where it belonged. He needed Tim’s cum, filling him so much it would start to spill out. He needed Tim’s tongue, and the wonders it did to him.

He needed Tim’s body, draped over him, whispering filthy things in his ear as he did depraved things to Kon’s body. 

What Kon needed… Was his damn boyfriend. Where even was he?

* * *

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was currently… In the next room, sitting criss-crossed on the guest bedroom bed, eyes locked attentively on his laptop.

There was a reason Tim liked to keep camera’s his room, and this? This was it.

Not that they were on all the time, of course. Hell, most of the time, they weren’t even up. Tim knew well enough how easy technology was to hack.

When Kon told him his heat was hitting soon, however, Tim had made sure to set them up again. He wasn’t disappointed. Not in the slightest. 

Tim’s boyfriend was a squirming mess. His dress had become crumbled, and Tim could clearly see it had grown wet with precum near Kon’s crotch. Kon was moaning out, voice a harsh whisper.

“Tim… Tim, please. Fuck- I- FUCK, I need it! Please, please Tim, fuck!”

Kon’s back arched off the bed as he attempted to twist, trying to get at least some satisfaction from rubbing against the bed. A low moan escaped Kon’s lips as he did so, followed by more murmurs of his name.

His eyes had a broken, glazed look. Kon already looked like he’d been fucked, already looking thoroughly debauched, even though Tim knew for a fact that no one had touched him in the last several hours, not even himself. 

Perfect.

Closing the laptop, Tim stood, quickly discarding his clothes.

It was finally time. 

* * *

The second Tim entered the room, Kon’s head shot up. Hungry eyes took him in, staring at Tim’s face for about half a second before looking down. The way Kon’s eyes widened, seemed to grow impossibly darker with lust and desire made Tim’s cock twitch.

Kon looked back up, meeting Tim’s gaze, finally falling silent. The whimpers, the moans, the shouting, all coming to an end. All of it was replaced by this, a single smoldering look filled with so much yearning. 

Kon needed this.

Kon needed Tim.

No… No, that wasn’t the right word, Tim decided. Kon didn’t need him. 

Kon **_chose_ ** him. 

Kon trusted Tim to see him like this.

He trusted Tim to take care of him when he was in this state. He trusted Tim with his mind, with his body, when he was utterly helpless. Tim, and only Tim. No one else had ever seen Kon in such a state. If Tim had his way, no one else ever would.

Tim paused before shrugging off the possessive thought. He’d have to think that particular one over later, when his brain wasn’t hazed over with the same lust that was currently hazing over Kon’s.

“Tim,” Kon’s lips parted, the word falling broken from his lips, almost disbelievingly. As if Tim would fade away from him, vanish. As if Tim would leave him trapped here, unable to find the release he desperately craved. 

Tim straddled his boyfriend, hands trailing up and down Kon’s ruined dress. Kon let out a high pitched satisfied moan, rutting against Tim shamelessly as tears began to well in his eyes. Uselessly, Kon struggled against his bonds.

“Please… Tim, please. I need it. I need you- plea- oomph!”

Tim silence Kon with his mouth, kissing him silent. Kon kissed back just as hard, his body shaking. Tim’s hand reached out, yanking at Kon’s hair. Kon gave a shout that quickly morphed into a moan as Tim’s lips attached themselves to Kon’s throat.

Kon withered under him, pushing back against Tim.

Tim’s hands reached down pushing up the hem of Kon’s dress. Kon’s legs spread eagerly with so much force that part of the dress ripped. A pair of lace panties laid underneath, completely and utterly ruined the same way Tim’s sheets were. By the time they were done, Tim would need a new mattress. They never survived Kon’s heats.

Tim broke away and Kon arched, eyes blown wide open as he gazed up at Tim, as if Tim was everything. As if Tim was the entire world. 

If Kon didn’t give Tim that look every other day, he’d assume it was the heat.

Tim hiked one of Kon’s muscular legs up onto his shoulder as the Kryponian moaned under him. Lips trailing alongside the left one, Tim kissed and sucked his way down, the whimpers escaping Kon’s lips edging him on.

Tim bit down on Kon’s thigh, reveling in the noise the Kryptonian rewarded him with. Lowering down, Tim pushed up against Kon’s frayed dress, revealing lace panties, the fabric utterly soaked. It was a wonder Kon’s monster of a cock hadn’t ripped them in half considering how stretched it had left them. There was no salvaging those, Tim knew. 

So he ripped them right off with his teeth.

“Please, please, please,” Kon begged. “Tim. TIM. Tim, I need- I need your cock, Tim. I need it, I need, I- FUCK!”

Deepthroating Kryptonian meat was not an easy feat. Tim hadn’t been able to do it the first few times he’d tried. Kon was just that fucking thick. But, Tim had had practice. As with everything else in his life, once Tim Drake put his mind to learning a task, he mastered it with the precise perfection of a man who’d tried the task a thousand times.

Kon’s back arched as his cock hit the back of Tim’s throat.

Tim couldn’t help but moan himself, the sweet taste of Kon’s cum making him crave more. Tim fully admitted he liked giving blowjobs. He liked giving them more than he liked receiving them, and he was enjoying this just as much if not more than Kon was.

A broken sob escaped Kon’s lips as Tim started to bob up and down, taking Kon’s cock with ease. Tim moaned around it, tongue running up and down the veins before pulling off with a loud wet ‘pop’. Tim’s lips attached themselves to the side of Kon’s cock as he slavered all over it. If Kon hadn’t already been soaked with his own cum, Tim’s spit would have done the job for him.

Fondling Kon’s balls in his hands, Tim reached down and took those in his mouth too.Tim hand reached for Kon’s cock and started jerking it. Up, down, twist. Pressure in just the right place, just like Kon liked it. Just the way to get him to react the best.

With his free hand, Tim reached down. Fingers sliding in the slippery mess of Kon’s cum, he slid three fingers right in, jabbing unrepentantly. 

“Please- please, please- fuck, please, TIM!” Kon screamed.

A fresh batch of cum exploded all over Tim’s face as Kon convulsed slightly, body shaking. Over his face, over his hair, some of it splattered down onto his shoulder. Leaning back, Tim looked Kon right in the eyes as he licked some of the cum off his lips before swiping some from his body onto his fingers. Tim stuck them into his mouth, closed his eyes, and sucked down, and moaned. 

Kon panted at him, eyes pleading.

Tim knew what he wanted. 

Not yet.

Lowering himself down again, Tim gripped Kon’s legs, tossing them over his shoulders as he laid down on the bed. Pushing Kon’s leg’s up, Tim pushed Kon’s panties aside with his fingers and started attacking his hole with his tongue.

“FUCKKK TIM!” Kon screamed as Tim’s went to work on him, tongue drilling at his hole. Tim was hungry. Ravenous. He’d wanted this for days. Had wanted to bend Kon over when he was wearing those ridiculous shorts so he could have his way with him. Had wanted to fuck Kon each and every time he’d shown up, trying to seduce him with another of his ‘tactics’. 

He’d wanted him and now he was taking him, exactly how Kon deserved to be taken. 

Tim worked in his fingers along with his tongue. It was easy, almost too easy. Kon opened up for him almost without effort, his body desperate for it. Tim was finally giving it what it had wanted for the last week, and it as eating every single bit of him. Kon shook, pulling again and again and again at the bonds. Personally, Tim was surprised his bed frame was still holding up, blue kryptonite notwithstanding. 

Tim moaned into Kon’s hole, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Eating Kon out wasn’t as good as sucking him off, but Tim enjoyed it nonetheless. Tim’s tongue stabbed in over and over again, rolling inside as his fingers hunting his target.

Kon let out a high pitched scream.

 **_There_ **.

Ruthlessly, Tim pressed in against Kon’s prostate, not having a single ounce of mercy. Kon’s screams became broken whimpers as another shot of cum came out of his still erect cock. Pulling away from Kon’s hole, Tim began to clean at it, lapping up at the cum. Kon, over sensitive, cried out, but Tim ignored it. Then, Tim moved forward, meeting Kon’s gaping mouth with a kiss. 

Kon accepted it eagerly, sucking his own cum out of Tim’s mouth. Again, the bonds shook as Kon attempted to wrap his arms around Tim. 

Tim’s hands early did what Kon’s could not. They mapped out every inch of Kon’s body, still covered in that dress. They would have to get rid of it eventually, but first… First, Tim wanted to fuck him in it.

Yanking Kon’s legs up, Tim pulled back from the kiss. Kon gazed up at him, mouth agape, eyes wide and glazed, hair a muzzled mess, make up smeared all over the place, eyes red from his earlier tears.

Tim had never seen anything more beautiful.

Tim slammed right in.

“Fuuuucccckkkkkk!!!”

The sound Kon made was music to Tim’s ears.

Tim didn’t bother holding back. Kon’s body was ready. More than ready. It had been ready for hours, just waiting for him. Waiting for hours. Waiting for this. Waiting for Tim to fill him and fuck him and claim him like he needed to be claimed. 

Warm and tight and wet and pulling him in. 

Kon’s let out another desperate cry, frantically pushing back against Tim. Smiling, Tim leaned back onto his haunches and paused, watching in satisfaction. Kon growled, eyes glaring at him.

Tim smirked.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it. Fuck yourself on my cock. Come on. I know you can,” Tim told him.

Kon howled before doing just that. Legs wrapped around Tim’s waste as Kon pulled him forth, letting out a satisfied hmm as he was impaled again. Tim yelped, taken slightly by surprise. Kon moaned again, cries spilling from his lips like a pornstars as he continued to push back, fucking himself on Tim’s cock.

Tim shoved Kon back down, forcing him to a halt. Kon growled again, eyes feral. Animalistic. The love Tim had seen earlier in those eyes, the blind adoration, was fading. Consumed by the Krytotnian need to mate, to be taken apart.

Tim slid out until only the tip of his cock remained inside Kon. Kon growled, struggling, desperately trying to get more of what he craved. Then… Tim slammed down. 

Kon cried out again, a bit of drool falling from his mouth.

Tim smirked, pulling out again and before slamming right back in. Once. Twice. Thrice. Again and again. Each time, Kon gave another happy cry, each time he tried to fuck himself back on Tim’s cock, each time he wanted it again and and again.

And Tim gave it. 

Left hand reaching up, Tim gripped Kon’s hair. With his right, he hitched Kon’s leg up, changing the angle. Each trust left Kon moaning more and more as Tim took him apart, just like he’d promised.

Tim leaned down, mouth to Kon’s ear.

“You’re such a good slut for me like this, aren’t you, Conner?”

Kon outright mewled, his moans becoming pleasured sobs. Words were lost to him. All Kon could do was nod, nod against Tim’s shoulder, nod and cry out again and again at each thrust Tim subjected him too.

“Maybe I should let the others see you like this?” Tim asked, his breath coming out in a pant. “Do you want them to see you like this too? Needing to get filled, fucking yourself on me like you were made for it?”

Kon began to moan even louder, pushing back against each thrust, eyes broken and lost. Lost in a sea of pleasure that Tim was all too happy to provide.

”Mmm,” Tim moaned, to tongue licking at Kon’s ear as the other bucked against him. “Maybe that’s an idea we should look into- when you’re back in your own mind, nice and proper.”

Then...

The possessiveness Tim had felt earlier came back full swing. Tim pulled back, hiking both of Kon’s legs over his shoulders as he began to fuck into him with earnest. Kon’s voice was now a broken cacophony of moans and Tim’s name, everything else lost.

Another spurt of cum came blasting out of Kon’s cock as his ass tightened. With a roar of his own, Tim gave one last thrust and came inside Kon as he felt the tight heat clenching down on him.

Kon let out a satisfied sound that quickly changed into a hiss as Tim pulled out.

Kon’s hole was red and swollen and puffy, cum leaking out of it onto Tim’s bed. Used. Kon looked so utterly used.

And his. Kon was his. 

Kon looked utterly used and like he wanted more. Whatever coherence he’d temporarily had at the start was gone, replaced again by the animal driven by primal need. 

Reaching up, Tim undid the cufflinks tied to the bedpost, leaving just the one’s tied around Kon’s wrists.

Instantly, his boyfriend was on him.

Tim was pinned to the bed as Kon straddled him before impaling himself back on Tim’s still hard cock with a satisfied hum.

Kon began to ride him in earnest and Tim let him. Hands reaching up, Tim gripped Kon’s ass and spanked at it. Kon cried out happily as Tim massaged the blow, squeezing his ass as Kon dropped up and down, again and again.

Tim sat up, hands rising up along Kon’s still clothed back, finding the zipper for the dress. He wanted to- needed to feel more. More of Kon, less of this. The dress had been hot, but Tim wanted it gone. Tim wanted-

With a growl, Kon grabbed at the torn hem of the dress and tore. The fabric lasted second against the wrath of a Kryptonian in full blown heat, powers or now powers. Tim helped, tearing the dress to shreds, hands mapping out Kon’s muscular chest. His arms, his abs, those pecs. Tim stand up, arms wrapped around Kon’s frame, lips latching onto a nipple as Kon rode him harder. 

Kon… Kon was his.

And Tim? Tim was Kon’s.

* * *

Several hours later, Conner Kent blearily opened his eyes.

He felt good. Really good. He felt worn out, sore, bruised in just the right places. The familiar itch he’d felt clawing at him for the last couple of days had finally faded. He felt the way he always felt after a good fucking. Kon felt a satisfied smile splay across his lips. Tim had taken care of him, the same way he always did

With a yawn, the half Kryptonain clone sat up, looking about. Next to him on the bed sat Tim, covered up and down in marks and hickies, bruises and scratches, happily eating some eggs on a platter splayed out on his legs.

Tim smiled as he noticed Kon was awake and took a swing of orange juice. “Hungry?” Tim motioned to a second platter, off on the nightstand.

“Starving,” Kon grinned at his boyfriend before turning to grab his food.

Kon froze.

A piece of a very familiar dress was tossed out on the bed frame. Eyes looking across the room, Kon saw several more pieces of it in every which direction. With a groan, Kon leaned back onto the bed and cursed. Hands reaching up to cover his face, Kon rubbed at his eyes.

Tim blinked at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Kon peered at his boyfriend from between his fingertips.

“That dress was Lois’,” Kon revealed, and bore witness to the rare sight of Tim showing open fear on his face, “She is sooooo gonna kill me.” 


End file.
